"This is a prospective, cohort study of women with breast cancer in the Albuquerque area. We are presently initiating a 24 month followup of 660 participants. About 60% of the participants will be seen in home visits during which interviews, anthropometry, and blood draws will be collected: the remaining 40% will be seen in the Clinical Nutrition Program.